


Was this over before before it ever began?

by KeyUm



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Peter, Cute Peter, Deadpool - Freeform, Feelings, Flash - Freeform, Fluff, Fun, Gwen Stacy - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker - Freeform, Photography, Romance, School, Sexual Tension, Sister Margaret's, Skateboarding, Slow Build, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Uncle Ben - Freeform, Weasel - Freeform, aunt may - Freeform, bad grammmer and spelling, edit the rest later, or i try to write smut, protectiv Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyUm/pseuds/KeyUm
Summary: Peter crossed his arms in front of his breast.“ So, you're canadian and mix up english words?”Wade giggled nervously“ Maybe I come from the french part?”“ You haven't an accent.” Peter noticed and nodded slowly.It seemed that the boy had a lot of fun by teasing Wade. The problem was...IT worked! Wade ran his hand over his face” Ok fine, I have no problem with english and yes I'm from Canada but could we forget the awkward rest?”________________________________Same old story but in a different way.Wade met Peter at Sister Margaret's.But why was a young boy like him at a bar like this? How did Wade met him ?The Story how Peter and Wade met each other, how they felt in love and how they became what they are.A lot of fluff and cutness. <3





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> First at all... this is my first fanfic i ever wrote in my entire life and i'm sooo sorry for my bad english skills...so i don't mind if anyone correct my work. I would be happy if anyone could corret it xD  
> I hope you like it.  
> and i suck at writting summaries....so sorry .  
> And for all that pass the bad summary i'm glad you're here. really really glad
> 
> Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker and  
> Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson ♡
> 
> (And sorry if Peter and Wade aren't so much in character. I really try my very best; -; still hope you like it )

Wade slammed his glass full of beer on the table. “This was just annoying.“ He shook his head and took a bit of his drink.  
Weasel started to laugh: “All of your jobs are annoying. Just tell me something new.“ He cleaned a dirty glass with a dirty cloth. So nothing relly got clean...

Wade stared at Weasels hand as he put the glass back to where it belongs to: “ It was just a creepy stalker and the young girl wasn't really hot. I mean I did a great job because I'm awesome as fuck but you know I like to get a real job. Like some job with older chicks so i can fu- “ Weasel interrupted Wade: “ Dude, I don't like to imagine you doing older chicks...braa...that's gross.”

”Really you're just jealous because I don't want to fuck you”  
”Why is every single conversation with you strange?” Wade started to laugh, took the rest of his beer and held it into Weasels face. “Because you're just a lame barkeeper.” The man with the glasses took the glass and put it back to the other one's.  
It seemed like he didn't want to clean it. Wade ignored the fact and rotated on the chair to see all the visitors.  
The Sister Margaret's was like always. The old faces over and over.

The same guys played billiard and they were talking the same shit. Wade sighed and turned back to his best friend. Maybe Weasel didn't know he was Wades best friend but it didn't matter at all. “I want another beer and a little stripshow from you” Weasel screwed his face up:” Disgusting!” but he prepared another beer for Wade. Wade just loved to tease Weasel because it was too easy. A cold wind whipped against Wades face, when the door was opened and a old guy in a leather jacket entered the bar.  
Wade started to tremble. It was fucking cold outside. Why did the old man need so much time to close the fucking door? Wade wanted to stand up and shut the fucking door before he realized a man with a camera in his hands. The man stood infront of the label and took photos of the bar.

Wade raised an eyebrow. The door felt back and it was warm inside again.The tall man was just starring at the door, before he moved and turn his face to Weasel:” There is a man outside...taking photos of your bar..” As Wade spoke, it sounded like a question. He didn't know why the fuck somebody would like to take pictures of Sister Margaret's. Weasel didn't look up as the spoke:” Ah..It's cool. Just a young boy taking photos for a school project or something like this” Wade didn't untersand at all: “ Why do you allow a young boy taking photos of THIS bar ? I mean it could be dangerous for him, right?” He leaned to the table and stared at Weasel, which cleaned another glass. Maybe Wades one?  
,,Do you really care for this guy outside? Maybe you got enough beer for today.” Wade pressed his hands into his hips:” I thought I was the asshole here but right now you do a better job as I do!“ Weasel giggled and shaked his head: “ Maybe...then go and ask the young boy, if he wants...water...I don't really have something without alcohol, right now.” Wade swung his hands dramatically into the air.

“Fine! But only when you say: Wade you're so amazing and I will never reach you. And I want you to fu-”  
Weasel interrupted him again:” Just ask the boy or don't I don't really care, but I want to work here so-”  
“ Understand. You're to busy for your best friend. So i need to make new friends.” Wade looked at Weasel with big, sad eyes before he turned to the door and opened it, dramatically.

“ But... I will always love you!” Wade closed the door behind him and the cold weather met him and let him shudder. He only wore a thin, red and black jacket, a white tanktop, and a jeans with some cracks in it. It was pretty dark outside only the moon and the streetlamps donated some light.  
“ Hey Boy.. do you want some...water? I know it's cold here and water is cold too, most of the time. But you're in front of a bar and my friend can't offer you alcohol.” The boy shrugged as Wade started to speak.

“ I-Im f-fine.” The boy lowered his head. Wade raised an eyebrow and observed the young boy. He couldn't see the face, but the young boy wore a winterjacket which was too big for him and old blue jeans.The boy hid his face in the dark.  
“Come on boy. It's fucking cold outside and you'll get sick, if you want to stay here any longer.”  
The young boy shook his head and took a skateboard which was leaning on the wall next to the young boy:” I just want to go home...so I don't need a drink. But thanks anyway.” The boy turned around and the light from the street lamps shone at him, Wade could finally saw his face.

His face was amazing. A narrow face with full pink lips and freckles all over his face. Brown hair which stood in all dircetions and seemd to has his own will. But the best part of his face were his big hazel brown eyes like molten chocolate. Furthermore, the young boy wore a big black nerdy glasses. The picture was perfect. The boy would become the reason for all of Wade boners from this day on. An awkward moment later, Wades brain realized, that the boy had answered his question.” How old are you?” Wade couldn't stop himself from asking stupid questions. He did't want the boy to leave.

“ 16...” The boy glanced at the bottom, maybe he was shy. How cute he was! And he was still standing next to Wade.  
“You're a little too young to stay at a place like this and taking pictures. There are a lot of strangers in this place.”  
“You are one of them , right?” The boy started to smile. Wade shook his head and smiled back at the boy. How sassy he was.

” I'm the friendly one. Here to carry little kids like you home. In return for some money, obviously.” The young boy raised an eyebrow clamped his skateboard under his shoulder. “Thanks old man. But I'm fine.” Wade started to chuckle. “ That's mean I'm not that old. Anyway, my Name is Wade Wilson.” Wade gave him his hand and the boy shook it.  
“I'm Peter”  
“What's about your last name?” Wade asked.  
Peter grin: “ You could be a mad man, so i don't tell you my last name. Because when you're crazy you could start stalking me and that would be disgusting for both of us”  
Wade grimaced. The boy was so sassy. Really the reason for all of his boners right now. 

“ Naa.. I'm fine . You can ask my other me. He is really friendly and like to talk to new people. Because he really needs a friend. So why do you taking photos of Sister Margaret's ?” Wade forgot the reason, why he started to speak with Peter and his age was also forgotten.  
“ It's for a school project. We need to take pictures from things that seem to be melancholic” Peter lifted his camera and put it back on the table next to him.  
After all, Weasel put some chairs and tables on the outside for nice summer days. But none of this guest had been outside.  
The chairs and tables were old and washed-out . Wade smirked at the commet. The boy didn't really know what kind of place this is.  
Better he left this place soon enough.

Wade got closer to Peter and viewed into these beautiful brown eyes.  
“ It's late and you're talking to a stranger in a place full of crazy people. Maybe you should leave.”  
“ But you're not a stranger anymore. I know your full name.” Peter stood from one foot to the other and his face was blushed.  
Wade clapped into his hands. The boy was just amazing. How often did the thought this ?  
“ You're right . Now, we're best friends!”  
Peter went a step back and Wade crused himself.

,,I mean acquaintance. Sometimes I change words because I don't know the meaing of them.”  
Peter went a step closer ran with his hand through his hair, but it was messy like before. How cute!  
,,Where do you come from?” Peter demande.  
,,Canada!” Wades mouth was faster than is brain and after he realized what he was saying the crused himself again.  
Peter crossed his arms before his breast. “ So, you're canadian and mix up english words?”  
Wade giggled nervously: “ Maybe I come from the french part?” 

“ You haven't an accent.” Peter noticed and nodded slowly. It seemed that the boy had a lot of fun by teasing Wade. The problem was it worked! Wade ran his hand over his face:” Ok fine, I have no problem with english and yes I'm from Canada but could we forget the awkward rest?”  
Peter nodded again and smiled at Wade, as Wade smiled back the young boy looked away. Did Wade something wrong? Again? They both didn't talk for so long, but Wade felt like he only made mistakes. Peter really stole his rationality. Not like Wade was a rational man, but at least he could talk to other persons and right now? It was like he had forgotten how to talk. 

Suddenly Peter looked up and kept his skateboard harder than before.  
“It's really late. I need to go now... It was nice to met you Wade, Goodbye!” Before Wade could answer Peter was gone. He turned to the corner into the dark night. Wade gazed after the young boy.

Why did he need to go home so abruptly? Maybe Wade did something wrong. He sighed and went back into the bar. Maybe he would see the boy again. But it was a big city. Too many people. The chance was low. Wade groaned annoyed. He would never see Peter again. Fuck life. For a last view, Wade turn around and saw the camera at the table. Could it possible? Did Peter forgot his camera? Wade could jumped into the air. He picked up the camera and put it around his neck. Maybe he could see Peter again. Wade was sure, that he would meet Peter again. Because he needed the camera for his school project and to be fair, he looked like a nerd.  
Wade smiled and went into the bar. This could be a wonderful story, Wade thought.


	2. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey next chapter :D  
> Comments would be nice and i hope you like it  
> and a big thanks to Aminias (SeeingRed) !!!  
> You're just an amazing beta !!  
> This chapter wouldn't be so good without you. Thanks !!

Chapter 2: Forgotten

 

Peter ran back home and was just a little confused. Why did he talk to a stranger?  
To be fair, Peter knew the name: Wade Wilson, but did this really count? At least, the older man was friendly and had seemed to enjoy speaking with Peter.  
Peter blushed at that memory. He had some problems with talking anyone except his aunt. Wade didn't seemed to bothered by that fact or he didn't noticed it. The young boy sighed and shook his head. There was no time to think about that man right now.  
It's was late and Aunt May could be angry, because Peter missed dinner, again.  
He threw his skateboard on the ground and jumped on it. This was a better and faster way. Hopefully he’d be there in time so she wouldn’t be too worried.  
The cold wind whipped in his face and Peter took a deep breath. The cold wind felt relaxing on his skin and let him shudder. What a wonderful night. Peter chuckled as he grabbed after his camera in his jacket. His heart stopped beating for a moment. There was no camera in his jacket and there was no camera around his neck.  
Where was the camera? Peter started to have a panic attack. His breath went quickly and his heart beated faster. He needed that damn thing! The school project was supposed to be finish tomorrow in class! Where did he leave it? Peter stood still and jumped off of his board.

He ran his hands through his messy hair. This was terrible. Not just terrible. This was terrifying! Gwen had counted on him. He didn't want to disappoint her. He needed to calm down. Just for a moment he took deep breaths and count to ten in his mind.  
As the realized, that he was standing in the middle of the street, he took his skateboard of the ground and ran at the side street. The young boy was calmer than before, but it was miles away from normal.  
Then, the knowledge hit him like a bus. The old bar!!! He’d left the camera on the table. He breathed a sigh of relief. Peter jumped back on this skateboard and rode back to Sister Margaret's.

Arriving there, Peter ran to the tables and starred at every single table. They were all the same: small, dark green and filthy. But without a camera. Peter threw his hands up in horror. That was impossible. Gwen would hate him forever. His heart stopped again.  
What if somebody found that damn thing and looks after the picture that Peter had made?  
His life was over.

Technically, over. Totally over. His face turned red for embarrassment and anger. Why did he left his camera on a table outside? Was he a totally dumb kid? He had remembered the conversation with Wade. Was that really the reason for his troubles? He hated himself for his naivety.  
“Ok , bad case: a stranger took my camera , good case: a friendly citizen took it and...“ Peter spoke louder than he thought.  
“This is going to ruin my life. There are no friendly citizens in this part of the City!” 

He cursed himself, again. Peter lowered his face and pushed his glasses against his face.  
The day had begun so nice and now? It was a terrible ending for a good day. He wrapped his arms around his body and thought about the whole situation. Maybe the most rational way was to talk to the owner of this bar. Peter took a deep breath and opened the door. The stink of alcohol, bad air and something he couldn't describe hit his nose.  
Peter squinched up his face in disgust. He shook his head, put his hands jacket and walked over to the supposed owner.  
“Hey..” Peter didn't look up as he talked to Weasel. “I left my camera at the table.” Peter muttered having a breath. “Outside...and I want...to know... if somebody..“  
“Found them?” Weasel ended the boys sentence. Peter nodded and his face blushed. He didn't like it, when other persons speak for him or finish his sentences.  
“Wade found one.“ Weasel showed with his chin in the direction he meant.  
Peter lifted a hand as a thanks and walked over to Wade.

The older man was sitting in an old chair in front of him an old table. He played with his glass of beer and, finally, Peters camera lay next to Wades beer. Without hesitation, Peter took place in front of Wade.  
Wade looked up and a bright smile crossed his face.“You already missed me?”  
“I missed my camera.” Peter pointed to his small camera.  
Wade raised an eyebrow. “I'm quite sure, you're missing me and not that thing.“  
Peter shook his head, took his camera and put it back in his jacket.  
Gwen would not hate him for the rest of his life. This was good. Really good.  
Peter stood up and smiled at Wade. 

“Thanks for taking good care of my baby. I Hope you're really not a stranger and-“  
“I have not looked at the pictures on this thing. Big-Golden-Girl-promise!“  
Big-Golden-What? Peter just smiled shyly at Wade and walked away. He was sure, he never come back anymore.  
Wade gazed after him. What a great ass. Holy. Wade stood up, too and walked to Weasel, after Peter left the bar,Wade turned to talk to Weasel“ Damn! This kid has a really great ass.“ Weasel kept his ears shut:“ La la la I can't hear you.” Wade bursted out laughing , as he heard a young voice outside. The tall man strolled outwards and spotted Peter with big eyes standing at the wall.  
“What's wrong buddy?“ Wade spoke very quiet.  
“Some asshole stole my skateboard!” Peter's eyes were too big and it seemed like he starts to cry. Wade was overtax with this situation. A skateboard couldn't brought a young boy to cry, or?

“But you've got your camera!“ Wade tried to cheer him up but he failed. Big tears ran over the boys face. Maybe the skateboard was more than a stupid thing for him. Fuck. Wade really messed up.

“Could you describe your board?“ Wade scratch his chin. He was a super merc. Why not use this power to find some old skateboard. Peter wiped his tears aways and look into Wade's face.

“It is very old and has a lot of scratches. The wheels are in two different colors red and blue and on the bottom sticks a big picture from New York City.“ Peter babbled. Wade nodded and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder:“ Don't worry Peter. I will find this thing ad bring it back to you!“ He sounded enthusiastic and Peter smiled shyly. Good, Wade could kiss em’ right now and take him home to undress him and-  
Peter interrupted Wade thoughts. “Thanks man. I owe you a lot.“ But Peter didn't thought, that Wade would find his skateboard. The city was too big and his skateboard could be everywhere.

It was impossible, but Peter was happy about the fact, that Wade tried to cheer him up.  
Suddenly Peter's mobile phone rang and he fumbled it out of his jacket.  
Fuck, this was Aunt May. Peter answered the phone.  
“Peter Benjamin Parker , what do you think what time it is?“  
He blushed.“ Sorry May. I had just forgotten the time.” Peter admitted.

“But don’t worry I'll be back soon.“ He quickly mumbled trying to reassure her.  
His aunt sighed.“You know I love you but could you start to tell me, how long do you go out.” She sighed. “Is that possible for you?” Aunt May just worried about Peter New York was a dangerous city. He nodded but as the realized his aunt couldn't see him, he answered with a quite yes. After a goodbye, Peter hung up and put the mobile phone back.  
“Nice voice.“ Wade noticed. Peter blushed again. He had totally forgotten that Wade was standing next to him and he didn't remembered why his phone was so loud like this.  
“Nice woman, too.” Peter looked down and his glasses slipped of his face, so he pulled it back.

Wade giggled and turned Peter around.“ You need to go home and don't worry about your skateboard. I'm a very talented man. With some big ego.“  
The young boy chuckled. Wade could finally cheered him up.  
“You're right. My aunt is missing me badly and it's very late and I’ve got work to do for tomorrow and- Oh my god!! I have work to do!” Peter rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. 

Because of this whole trouble, Peter had forgotten his homework and tomorrow was a big test in biology. Why did God hate him so much right now?  
“Calm down boy howdy.” Wade began. “ It isn't too late for your work. Just go home now, and try not to think about me.” The man concluded. “I know it's hard, because I'm awesome but I would be better for you to work.“ 

Peter looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “You're too old for me.“ Ouch!  
Wade closed his eyes and looked like it really hurt him. Peter wasn't sure if this was a joke or even real, but Wade started to laughed very soon, so he seemed to be ok.  
“Before you go, I need your address..“ Wade mentioned before Peter could say goodbye.  
Peter shook his head. “I don't know...Would you like to come along with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it and sorry romance will appear soon.  
> But the stroyline need to go on xD  
> and thanks for the kudos at my last chapter.  
> hope the next chatper will come soon and hope you countine to read my story.


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I could write the next chapter <3  
> I hope you like it and comments would be nice.  
> Before you read it, I know Wade Wilson has blue eyes, but I really like the Ryan Reynolds version,  
> so in here Wade has brown eyes. Hope you don't mind  
> And a big thanks to Aminias (SeeingRed) !!!  
> You're just a wonderful beta <3

Chapter 3: Promise

The night was beautiful. The moon shone bright and there was no single cloud on the sky. Wade didn't say no to Peter's offer. He enjoyed the short time with the short boy. That was strange enough, he noticed but Peter was very quiet, when they started to walk together. Maybe Peter wasn't convinced , that Wade was a good man. Good is a large term, Peter knew. That could be the point for his action or in this part for his non-action. 

“You don't like to walk alone, you don't like to give me your address and it seems like you don't like to talk to me. “ Wade started. Peter didn’t say anything.  
“What's wrong boy?“ Wade asked.  
Peter looked up, straight in Wade's face then the little boy blushed and stared back on the ground.“ It's just...dunno...“ Peter responded.  
Wade raised an eyebrow. This teen was apparently complicated and shy.  
The change from light pink to red in his face was hot, damn. Sometimes it felt like Wade was not allowed to have this thoughts. But he pushed that away.  
“ You can tell me buddy.”

“My aunt is very worried about me and I need to go home and I've got work to do and my skateboard is missing, too . And you seem to be a dangerous man maybe the others are scared of you , so I can go home safe.“ Peter babbled.  
Wade grinned  
“Woah boy, Calm down!” The merc cautioned.  
“ First: You need to take a deep breath then go home, talk to your aunt and there will be enough time for your work.”  
“What about-”  
“Ah-ah Aunt first.” Wade shook his finger at Peter.  
“The skateboard-thing is my problem now and I'm very dangerous and sexy a very unhealthy combo.” Peter shook his head but he couldn't resist to smile shyly.

 

Peter didn't know, why he wanted to walk with Wade. He was a weird man, but Peter felt safe around him. That was more complicated than the rest. Peter knew Wade just for some hours and now? Peter had gone and showed him where he lives!  
That was crazy. Just crazy. It wasn't normal to show a strange person the place where he lives, was it? 

Peter was just confused, about the fact that he talked to Wade like he knew him for years. The man could have been a serial killed.  
He’s someone Peter met in a rough old bar. Now he felt safe around him? Maybe his brain was full. Full of problems with his school and his aunt and his board.  
There was no space for assumptions. Peter stopped in front of a small house with an old door, light shone out of a little window and let Peter's eyes glow.

“Here we are. That's my house“  
“Package delivered safely.“ Wade saluted and went two steps back.  
“Thanks for escorting me home.“  
“No problem. I'm the friendly neighborhood Wade Wilson.“  
Peter laughed and shook his head “I hope so, and...“ Peter stared at his feet  
“ Thanks for your help with my skateboard“ He was just happy, that Wade really tried to find it.

This skateboard was something special to him. Maybe the man did what he said on the tin.  
“Don't worry kid, I will find it and then I'll bring it back. At least, I know where you live.“ The older man smiled at Peter and the young boy smiled back, as he picked up his key and opened the door.  
“I hope to see you soon.“ Peter entered the flat and closed the door, quickly.  
What did he just say? Hope to see Wade soon? Why? Why would Peter like to see Wade as soon as possible? He leaned against the door and ran his hands through his hair. This was just a bad day, with bad decisions and Peter was just confused. 

He was confused because his skateboard was missing. That was it!  
The whole situation was just so confusing because Peters skateboard was stolen and he couldn't thought straight because of the fact. That had nothing to do with Wade. Peter sighed and walked into the kitchen.

 

Aunt May sat in front of the dinner. Her gaze was full of care and she stood up, as he walked in.  
“Peter Benjamin Parker. Do you know what time is it?“  
Peter rubbed his eyes. “Sorry May. I know it's late but I lost my skateboard and-“ It was better not to tell a word about Wade  
“I ended up searching for it.” His voice started to tremble. “I didn’t find it.”

Mays look became soft“ Darling I didn't know...“ She walked to Peter and hugged him.  
She knew the meaning of this damn thing.  
“ But you need to be here in time, could you promise this?”  
Peter just nodded and May let him go.

“ If you want to, we can eat dinner together. Ben should be here in 10 minutes and-“  
But Peter interrupted her. “Sorry May, I've got work to do and at least I need some sleep.“  
He kissed May on her cheeks and trotted into his room.

His room was small and a little messy. Books lay everywhere.On the ground, on his desk, on his bed. Just everywhere. On the wall Peter had a lot of photos from his parents, his aunt and his uncle and his classmates. His computer flickered, because Peter had forgotten to turn it off. He closed the door behind him and jumped on the bed and closed his eyes. The young boy didn't want to do anything right now. 

He needed to learn for the test tomorrow. Peter was smart, maybe he could got a C without studying. No risk no fun, he thought. Then, he remembered the camera around his neck. Shit, he need to edit the photos he had made before. Gwen counted on him and he didn't want to disappoint her. Peter moaned annoyed but he stood up and took place in front of his computer. Maybe he didn't need so much time to finish his work. But Peter caught himself to start thinking about Wade.

Wade had wonderful brown eyes and a little scar at one eyebrow. That made him audacious. Peter chuckled and bit on his lower lip. He couldn't deny it, Wade was hot, for his age of course. Abruptly Peter shook his head and stared at the screen. What the fuck did he thought? Wade wasn't hot, he was like 100 years old and a weirdo. Peter rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on editing.

 

 

Wade started to laugh, as Peter shut the door without hesitation. He didn't wait until Wade could say goodbye, too. It seemed that Peter was just overstrained with his situation. Maybe he had some problems with interactions? That would be too cute to handle, Wade thought. He crossed his arms behind his head and started to whistle. The tall man needed to stop thinking about Peter and started to find that skateboard, Peter loved so much. Maybe Wade get a kiss for returning it. The moon shone and Wade danced his way back to Sister Margaret's, on his way he sang the last lines from 'Wake me up before you go go'.  
As he arrived Sisters Margaret's, Wade opened the door and danced to Weasel.  
“Did you miss me?“

Weasel shrugged his shoulders. “To be honest, no.”  
The barkeeper filled up two classes with cognac and gave it to a hot waitress with short brown hair. Wade looked after her, before he returned to Weasel.  
“I've got a new job.“ Wade said proudly.  
Weasel just raised an eyebrow“ What kind of job? Wait! Don't answer my question. I regret it right now!“ But the tall man responded after all“ I need to find a special skateboard for a special boy.“

“You mean that camera boy from earlier?“  
“Yes.“  
“But you know, he is just a kid.“  
“Fuck...“ Wade hit his forehead. That was the fact, Wade ignored the whole time. His new crush was too young for him.  
“Do you still want to find his skateboard?“

“Of course ! I made a promise and Wade Winston Wilson never break a promise.“  
“You had promised me you would help me to renovate my bar or you had once promised me you would not to have sex with all my waitress but you did and-“  
Wade interrupted him with a smile on his face“ Never break a promise to a hot guy!“  
Weasel moaned as response and Wade clapped into his hands.

“Just to need find some hints. What could become funny.“ He was a good merc with a slope to drama  
It was just a matter of time and how long a man with a knife in his stomach could be quiet.


	4. Either a kiss or 20 thousand bucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo I could upload the next chapter :D  
> Sorry for the slow build but it needs some time  
> to bring Wade and Spidey together.  
> But I hope you like the chpater and a big thanks  
> for every kudo and comment .  
> Please contiune reading xD  
> Aminias (SeeingRed) you are a wonderul beta<3 thank you a lot <3<3<3<3

Chapter 4: Either a kiss or 20 thousand bucks

At the next day,the sun shone into Peter's face before he was awake. As the sun tickled Peters nose , he turned around and mumbled something but sat up and looked at his alarm. Shit it was 7.45 a.m .  
Only 15 minutes left to arrive the school. He jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom. The young boy hadn't time to waste, he took his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth as he rushed the stairs down into the kitchen, where Aunt May ate some cornflakes “ Good Morning, sweetheart.“ Peter smiled at her and tried to put on his shoes as he spit the toothpaste into the washbowl. 

The tile was slippery and he couldn't keep his balance and fell on the ground.  
His head smashed against the hard floor and the young boy yelled.  
Aunt May jumped up and ran to Peter. 

She helped him to get up “Is everything alright, Peter ?” Peter held his head and nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks but I have no time to waste ! I need to go to school in time. We are writing a test today .“  
He kissed May on her cheeks and ran out of the house with a goodbye on his lips. May sighed as she picked up one of Peter's shoes.

“This boy…” She shook her head and opened the door but Peter was back and his head was bright red.  
“I miss my second shoe...“ Peter looked at the ground.  
May started to laugh. “ Dear Boy, sometimes it's okay to rush but be sure you've got all what you need.“ She gave Peter his shoe and smiled softly at him. Her little boy was often with the thoughts in the clouds. Peter took on his shoe and signed“ At least, I will be late..“  
May patted his shoulder“ If you hurry you could be there in time but-“ May shook her finger at Peter “ Take care of yourself.“ Peter nodded and smiled at her.

“ Safer than safe, promise!“ Peter was happy to live with his aunt and his uncle.  
They both were such great people and they supported Peter by everything he was doing, no matter what, that was one point, why Peter loved them both so much. They were there for him.

The young boy kissed his aunt on the cheeks, again and ran to his school, maybe he could arrive there on time.

8.32 am.  
Peter was too late. Crap. He ran his hands through his hair and signed. A gesture he did a lot often, when he felt uncomfortable. The corridor was empty every student was sitting in the class except of Peter. Peter was walking through the hallway and sulked. He would be there in time, when he didn't overhear his alarm, not forget his shoe and didn't miss the subway. But he did and that was annoying. He stopped in front of his classroom. Before he entered it, he held his ear at the door. Quite. There was no sound coming out of this classroom. 

Obviously , there was no sound coming out of the classroom, they were writing a test right now. The test Peter didn't learned for!

He took a deep breath and entered the classroom“ Sorry I'm late..“ Peter's face changed the colour from light pink to bright red. The teacher was a young good looking woman. “Peter Parker...late as usual.” The teacher looked at time with strict eyes. “Take a test and sit down“  
She was beautiful but no matter how beautiful she was, she was a terribly teacher. Too mean for Peters taste.  
Peter took a seat and mumbled, that he wasn't late as usual. 

Sometimes he was late but only sometimes. He shook his and and tried to concentrate on the test in front of his nose. Biology was easy for him, of course it was, he was very interested in stuff like that. It was no surprise he needed only 45 minutes to finish the test and was ready before the other were.  
Maybe he could get an A on the test? After the school bell rang Peter took his bag and threw it over his shoulders. Now, he had english lesson and after that maths and then...  
He sighed, sometimes school was just boring. He walk into the corridor and prayed that his english teacher would have a better mood than his biology teacher. The corridor was full of students and conversations. Too loud. Too annoying. Peter tried to ignore the sounds coming from all sides and he continued walking into the classroom.

…

Finally, school was over and the brown-haired boy could meet Gwen in the cafeteria. He was a little bit excited. Would Gwen like the photos he had made? He was kinda nervous, as he took the photos out of his bag and held it hardly against his body. There were some good photos, he thought.

Hopefully Gwen would think the same. As he opened the cafeteria door someone smashed into him. Peter dropped the photos before he could apologize for the accident the other person pushed him.  
“ Watch out! You already have some hideous glasses but they don't help you. They just make your face worse“ It was Flash. Amazing... Before Peter could response, Gwen appeared.“ Flash, time out“ She laid a hand on Flash's shoulder“ You should stop being mean to everybody who is smaller than you or couldn't you handle a boy in your size? Maybe you need something to compensate with..“ She smiled at him. Flash just bite his underlip and left the room. Gwen shook the head and helped Peter to pick up the photos on the ground.

“That was cruel, Gwen.“ Peter said, as the picked up some photos.  
Gwen shrugged her shoulders“ He is cruel to you every time you two meet each other. Sometimes he needs that.“ She stood up and walked to an empty table. Peter followed her.  
“Show me the photos you made“ her eyes shone bright as she spoke with him. Peter's face blushed and he rapidly put the photos on the table. He begged that Gwen like them. Gwens smile got bigger.  
“Peter.. they are amazing!“  
Peter giggled nervously“ Thanks.. I'm glad you like it...“

“Of course I do!“ She took one photo and held it into the air.“ I like this the most“ Peter looked at the photo. It was the photo he had taken, before he had met Wade. It was the photo with the Sister Margaret's label on it. It looked sad, because the colour flakes off and it was dark, when the photo was made. It looked very melancholic. Peter didn't notice the picture as the edited them. It was the pure picture. Maybe that was the reason Gwen liked it so much.  
After I had met Wade, Peter thought. If he had find his skateboard? Would it be possible? Peter shook his head. He didn't have time to think about it. Right now, Gwen was sitting in front of him, with her big eyes, her big smile and her beautiful blond hair. But he couldn't concentrate, because Wade followed him deep in his thoughts.

…

At 7 p.m Peter and Gwen finished the photo project in form of a poster. Gwen yawned“Finally we're ready... that took so long..“ She blinked a few times, before she stood up.“ I need to go now, my dad is waiting for me.“ She hugged Peter and left the cafeteria.  
Peter looked after her. For sure,Gwen was too beautiful. He sighed and put back the photos into his bag. He stuck the project under his arm. The sun went down, as he left his school. The air was fresh and the wind was cold. Peter took a deep breath and trotted at home.

…

“I'm home!“ Peter shouted as the entered his house. He took off his shoes and placed his bag on the kitchen table. First of all, he needed to eat something. He turned to the fridge and picked up the meal from yesterday. He was too hungry to care about the temperatur and started to eat.  
Suddenly his aunt came in.“ Hello Sweetheart. I see you're hungry.“ May laughed as she noticed how fast Peter ate the meal.“ But there is a man waiting for you.“ May scratched her chin.“ Honestly Peter, he looks a little bit scary“ Peter raised an eyebrow. That was Wade, for sure! Peter put his meal back into the fridge and cleaned his mouth with his hands“ Where is he?“

“Waiting in your room.“ Peter nodded and ran into his room. And indeed, Wade was sitting onto his bed and he was holding Peter skateboard in his hands. Peter's eyes became big.  
“You really DID it!“ His voice was full of joy.  
“Nice to see you, too“ Wade laughed and gave that thing to Peter. He couldn't resist to hug it.  
“When I see you like this, that thing could be your lover.“ Wade declared jokingly but Peter's face blushed and he put his skateboard away.  
“Thanks...really. This means a lot for me and-“

Wade interrupted him“ You don't need to thank me, I did it, because I wanted to.“ But a kiss would be nice, Wade thought.  
Peter smiled shyly and shook the hand from the older man.“No, really I have to.“ He looked away before he glanced into Wade eyes.“ What do you want for it? B-but I'm only a student I don't have so much money“ Peter felt like he needs to give Wade something. Wade searched the last few hours for his skateboard and didn't want anything. That was curious. But Peter was really impressed by the older man. He really had needed only a few hours. Unbelievable.  
Wade grinned wide.  
“Maybe I want something. Or twothing.“  
Peter raised and eyebrow“ Two- what?“

The older man lifted his index- and his middle finger“ You tell me what that skateboard mean to you and you kiss me.“  
Peter eyes became wide and his face was bright red“ K-kiss you?“ The younger boy swallowed hard. Wade couldn't mean that. Or? Was he really serious about it?  
“Either this or you give me...20 thousand bucks“ He leaned back.  
Peter could not believe that. A kiss or 20 thousand dollar. Wade did really joking around. He need a few minutes, before he answered“Fine... if I kiss you we are even?“  
Wade nodded“ More than even baby-boy.“


	5. Unicorns are motherf*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one!*0*  
> I hope you really like it and sorry for the slow build but it takes some time  
> to do everything i wanna.. but it will be happen !! xD  
> and sometimes school sucks and need more time to wirte a chapter.  
> Sorry for that.  
> so: hope you enjoy it and  
> thanks to all comments and kudos <33  
> And a big thanks to Aminias (SeeingRed) !!!  
> You're just a wonderful beta <3

Chapter 5: Unicorns are motherf*****

He has to be kidding. Peter was sure. He was just a student and Peter had told Wade that he didn't have much money. Wade was joking around.  
Peters contemplated the man's words. Was Wade really joking? He knew Peter was a student and which person wants a kiss from a kid?  
( Peter didn't like to call himself a kid but in a situation like this it was necessary.)

He didn't meant it serious. Or? Did he? Peters brain couldn't stop thinking about it.  
Why, in gods sake, why would Wade likes to get a kiss from Peter ?  
It didn't make sense after all. Maybe Wade was fooling around with Peters emotions.

Peter was a young boy and never had kissed someone before. He wasn't really proud of it, but it was true. Most of the others saw Peter just as a little nerd with no experience. Maybe Wade thought the same and just like to disconcerted Peter. Maybe he was a sadistic one, Peter thought.  
But if Wade wanted to make Peter feel uncomfortable, he made it because Peter's head was bright red and he played with his fingers, nervously.

“You know I'm way younger than you. Why do you want a kiss? And after all, you're a man. Why do you want a kiss from a boy?“ Peter babbled.  
He didn't understand at all. Wade was a man just like him. Why did Wade want a kiss from another man? Peter was overstrained.  
Was Wade gay? Maybe? There was no other reason why he wanted a kiss from Peter.  
But Peter wasn't! 

For sure, he never had kissed a girl but he never had thought about kissing another man.  
“Are you gay?“ Peter asked. His face was still red and he didn't look up.  
Wade started to laugh very hard.

“Oh boy, how nervous you are“ Wade clapped into his hands, as the laughed.  
“You asked so many questions, I don’t remember where to start.“ Wade grinned wide.  
He couldn't resist teasing Peter a little. Oh boy, how could he guess that Peter would react like this? It was super-duper-cute maybe he really is a virgin, Wade thought.  
The older man ran his hands through his hair.

“Calm down, maybe count to ten. I prefer to undress me, when I need to calm down but I bet you need something else to calm down maybe you need to see me naked?“  
Another teasing. And it worked. Peters head became more red, if it is possible.

 

The younger man couldn't believe Wade's offer. Did he really want to undress himself to calm somebody down? Which person would calm down from this?? He was joking. J-O-K-I-N-G. Peter took a deep breath before he answered  
“ So. You're an exhibitionist. You lied to me. You told me, you were some friendly man but you're spooky and because of that lie, you don't get our kiss.“ Peter stood with his hands on his hips. Yes. It worked. Peter has calmed down and was able to give a sassy answer. 100 points for Peter.

It was cute when he put on the sass pants. Wade thought and smiled at the younger boy.  
“But I brought your skateboard back and you were the one, who wants to give me something as compensation. And I told you what I want.“ He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Wade was curious, how far could he go?

Peter's eyes became big. Shit. Forget about the 100 points for him. He really messed up when he was around Wade. And after all, why did he wanted to give Wade something? That was a really bad idea, and the brunette boy regretted it right now.  
“I changed my mind. You said that you don't want anything. So I de-“  
“Normally, it isn't working like this.“ Wade stood up and went up to him. He came very close to Peter and the young boy needed to swallowed hard. He really did feel uncomfortable.

“I need my pay“ Wade raised an eyebrow as he moved closer to Peter.  
Peter got panic. Wade was too close, so Peter went some steps backwards but Wade came closer and closer.  
Shit, Shit, Shit.  
That's what you get, when you let a stranger know your address, Peter thought.  
His heart beat faster and he felt his plus in his ears. Suddenly Peter felt the cold of his wall behind him.

This was getting really awkward. He couldn't hear anything. Only the heartbeat in his ear. The pulsing of his heart was too loud right now.  
And Wade didn't stop coming closer. Peters breathing went faster and his hands were shaking a little. But Wade was still coming closer to Peter.  
The older man laid his hands on the wall next to Peter.  
Shit.  
Really.  
Totally.  
Peter was captured between Wade's arms.  
“Just one little kiss, doesn't hurt you, or?“  
Peter swallowed hard, again. His situation was crap.

Why was Wade so pushy? And, by god, why was Wade so close to Peter?  
The younger boy could feel Wade's breathing on his skin. Warm and heavy on but it wasn't so terrible Peter thought at the beginning.  
The problem was that Peter's body reacted and that he got goose bumps and his head was still red.

 

As Wade realized Peters goose bumps he started to laugh but it wasn't jokingly like the other times, it was a friendly one, Peter thought.  
God, his head was a mess right now. First the thought Wade was a stranger and now he is captured between Wade's arm, while Wade was laughing and thought it was a friendly laughter? What's wrong with him ?

“You're really cute between my arms. Of course you where so much cuter between my legs, but we need to take it slowly.“ Wade joked.

 

Peters looked at the ground. He didn't want that all.  
The day did started really terrible and it seems that the day would end more terrible Peter ever wished for.  
Wade giggled as he came closer to the young boy.  
Again.  
How often was Wade trying to get closer? Peter had learned that you need space for Jesus. Mostly his teacher had told him that to avoid problems ( Most of the time in sport lessons ). But what kind of problems would coming up? Peter never tried anything...

He didn't know but that wasn't the problem right now. After a deep breath he realized that he was still stuck between Wade's arms.  
Peter's face wouldn't calm down. It seemed his face liked to be red like a tomato.  
“You don't need to be shy.“  
Wade's smile became wide as Peter's head became more red.

 

This was terrifying, Peter thought. He stopped counting the times he had thought that. ( Maybe 15 times only this evening?)

 

Finally he looked up, of course his face was bright red. But the need of coming out of this situation was more important than his injured pride.  
Nobody had ever seen Peter like this before:  
totally overstrained, bright red and a little confused as well.  
He needed to stop that!  
He needed a plan.  
A good one, because Wade didn't seem easy to convince.

 

Wade couldn't stop thinking about how cute Peter was.  
The image of Peter, which one take off Wade's close while sucking on his thumb was stuck in his head. The space in his pants would be getting tight if the older one couldn't calm down his own thoughts. He needed to stop thinking about...  
Oh my f*cking Jesus christ on his bike with guns and unicorns!

Of course the unicorns were wearing guns and shoot down the people in Wade's mind. Sometimes, unicorns were motherf*ckers but Wade knows some friendly one.  
He was lost in his thoughts as he realized Peter was speaking to him.  
“..you“  
Wade closed his eye and opened them slowly. First of all to calm his own thoughts down.  
“What did you say?“ He asked the younger boy.  
Damn unicorns! They managed to distract him , always!!

 

Peter sighed.  
“You let me go. And you sit down on my bed with your hands on your side and you let your hands on my bed! Don't try to raise it! And then...and only then... I would kiss you...“  
This would working, perhaps. I have everything under control. Peter thought.  
In under a second Wade was sitting on Peter's bed with his hands on his lap while smiling at Peter.  
Peter took a deep breath before he walked over to Wade.  
The young boy laid his hands on Wade cheeks.

His skin felt softly under his hands and Peter smelled the fragrance of Wade.  
It smelled like whiskey and smoke but not in a bad way.  
Wade was smelling fantastic. Peter inhaled his scent a few times before he came closer to Wade.  
No matter what, Wade scent was amazing and Peter felt a little tingle in his stomach but decided to ignore it.

He came closer and closer to Wade but before Peter's lips finally meet Wade's lips, the brown-haired boy kissed Wade's forehead.  
Wades eye became wide but before he could catch Peter's hand, the boy jumped back, formally.  
“Peter...“


	6. This would be so much fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.   
> It took so long... 'cause school.  
> Y'know.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I'm not very proud of it..but show must go on.

Chapter 6: This would be so much fun

“You only said you want a kiss. You never restricted it on your lips.“ Peter said with a bright red face.  
The boy was clever, to Wade's pity. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“You're really smart. Good for you, bad for me.“ he laughed as he continued ,  
“But one little cute thing is missing. What's the dramatic backstory behind your love for your old skateboard?“  
Wade gesticulated with his arms in a dramatic way.

Peter, on the other hand, looked down on the ground. His eyes became sad as he spoke   
“It was the last present my parents gave to me before they died.“  
With the following word Peter's voice began to tremble.

F*ck, I've got a hot boy in front of me and what is the first thing I do? I make him sad. Great Wade, really great you useless merc, Wade thought.  
He really messed up with Peter  
“I'm sorry... I don't know...“

Peter shook his head “It's not a big deal. I have my uncle and my aunt. They take care of me“   
The younger boy smiled at Wade, but it was different as before. It wasn't the normal smile Peter gave to Wade. It was something else.   
But not in a good way, more in the my-parents-are-dead-way .   
Of course they were but Wade didn't have a better comparison. ( Honestly, there can't be a better comparison than this. And all other comparison would show what type of man Wade truly was and he decided that Peter should never now this side of him).  
It was a sorrowful smile.

Think, think think, the older man thought.  
He felt guilty for the change in Peters mood. To be honest it was his fault.  
Damn, he felt like an asshole. ( of course he was ).  
But the knowledge hit him like a truck. A huge truck with a amount of speed.  
That would actually hurt a lot. He shook his head before he began to speak

“It seems you like skateboarding ( Mr. Obvious appears ). But I wasn't able to drive one maybe you could show an old man how to be cool?“   
Wade raised an eyebrow and truly Peter's eyes became bright and they shone a little as the young boy heard Wade's request.  
Maybe it was a challenge for him?  
But before Wade could spoke further, Peter took his skateboard and opened the door.  
“Of course I will ! This will be so much fun.“ Peter only waited two seconds before he ran out of his room and out off his house, too.  
Wade giggled as the stood up and followed the young boy.  
Well done Wade, the older man thought.

 

As Wade entered the outside, the cold wind hit his nose and his body began to tremble. It was cold outside, not too cold to wear a scarf but it was agreeable.  
Peter seemed to be excited about their plan, because he showed a bright smile on his lips.  
“First of all, I only teach you the basics“  
Peter declared and put his board on the ground  
“That would be easier for an old man.“

Wade raised an eyebrow “I'm not that old.“  
Peter only chuckled and placed on foot on his board  
“It's quite easy. I'm sure you'll manage it."

“You've got a lot of trust in me, that's cute.“  
Peters head became red and the young boy shook it in hope to shake off the heat.

“I'll show you. Watch closely.“ Peter smiled as he showed Wade every little step.  
He spoke enthusiastic and seemed to be happy, that he could share his knowledge with another person.  
To be honest, Peter was a good teacher. He spoke slowly but not too slowly, he showed him all basics but not too often because he didn't want to bored Wade and whenever Wade had a question he tried to answer it honestly.   
This is just adorable, Wade thought. 

Peter really was cute. And f*cking young. Damn world... sometimes you are a big asshole, you know?  
After Peter finished his explanation he grabbed his board and passed it over to Wade.  
“Here we go“ The young boy clapped into his hands “Show me what you could remember.“

Wade wasn't convinced that he would manage it.   
Of course he was a high-class merc with a lot of talent but in this moment un-live someone seemed to be so much easier than drive this unpredictable thing.  
“Come on Wade. It's just a piece of wood. It doesn't want to attack you.“  
Peter shook his head with a smile on his lips.

“How can you be this sure? Maybe the board was build of cursed wood? Do you ever think of it? And the tip of the iceberg, I AM NOT the owner. The cursed wood could attack me and then, believe me, I'm totally dead“   
Wade scratched his chin but the only thing Peter was able to do was laughing and holding his stomach.  
Wade eyes became wide “ Dude, I'm not joking. Take is seriously.“

But a little grin on Wade's lips revealed the true.  
Peter wiped away a tear and straighten himself “That is just ridiculous. And when my board attacks you , you would be too slow to dodge his attack, because it is smart like me and you're old“ Peter poked his tongue out.

Wade screwed up his face “Boy! I am not that old“ demonstratively, Wade put one feet on the board but suddenly he held his hip with his right hand, his back was bent “Ouch...damn thing“ That only gave Peter the right to bursted out laughing.

"Totally funny." Wade raised an eyebrow and hold his hip but he couldn't deny how cute Peter's laugh really was.  
He couldn't resist to smile. Before Peter managed his laugh, Wade was standing on the skateboard and smiled back at the younger boy.  
"Share your knowledge with me master"

"Uhm...truly it's easy . You just need to get some Speed. Just put your weaker leg on the ground and push you forward.   
The stronger leg is still standing on the board like i showed you before. If you have enough speed put your weaker leg on the board, too.   
It's quite easy."

Wade nodded and clapped into his hands "So Baby , show me how quick you get and please be Gentle to me. It's my first time. "  
He did like Peter had told him.  
Pushed himself hard with his left leg and he got a lot ofsSpeed .  
A little too harsh he pushed before.  
"Woah" Wade raised his arms into the air to get his balance back , but the failed and fell on the ground.

Peter eyes became wide.  
"Oh my god ! Wade, are you ok ?"  
Peter ran over to Wade and kneeled down next to him.  
The younger boy helped Wade to get up but the older one just laugh as hard as the could " I did it quite good , or ?"

" If good means you totally ruined your first ride on my board , yes. It was amazing."  
Wade smiled and showed his teeth.  
,,Told ya' "

Peter held Wade's shoulder and placed his left hand on Wade's hips.  
"Maybe you should never do this again ."  
" Ah come on sweetheart. I didn't break any bone of mine. By the way, when you're start talking about bones.  
I get a big boner in my pants , when you stay this cl-" before Wade could finish his sentence Peter let go of him and the older man fell back on the ground.   
He landed hard on his butt.  
"That's gross." Peter replied.

Peter really didn't get so much attention in flirting this way.   
It was a New feeling for him .   
( Well, that's Sounds very sad, because it sounds like no one ever tried to flirt with him . Of course persons tried to but ... no one like Wade did it before )

"It isn't gross Baby-boy. Your are just close minded. " Wade said with satisfaction,   
Peter shook his head but he helped Wade a second time to get up.  
“You really should stopping that.“ The younger boy explained as Wade hit his pants to get away the dirt.

“Life is more hilarious if you think ambiguous“   
Wade laid his arm across Peter's neck.  
“Besides baby-boy I'm quite hungry, you too? Maybe we should eat something.“

Peter looked up into beautiful brown eyes“ Y-yeah, my stomach is empty as hell.“  
“Hell isn't empty“ Wade laughed.

So, Peter took his skateboard in his hands.  
“Where do you want to eat?“ Peter asked as the turned back to the older man.

“I know a really good place, for two men“ Wade's smile became brighter and he was rubbing his hands.

This isn't good, Peter thought.  
“Honestly, now I'm afraid-“

Before Peter could finish his sentence Wade grabbed his left arm and pulled the younger boy with him.  
“Well, let's see..“ Was the only thing Wade responded.  
This would be so much fun, Wade thought.


End file.
